Lost Sacrifice
by Insaine
Summary: Kim has loved Mason for as long as she's known him. So naturally when he goes on a suicide mission, she has to accompany him. She'd do anything for him. Takes place in Frostbite. Rated T for some language. One-shot


Kim's POV

I wached as Mason paced back and forth as I sat on his bed. Being at the lodge had brought us closer, in more ways than one, but she still had her gold on him. "Why are you still chasing Rose? I mean, it's not like she's given you any reason to think it would work out." Not like I have. I thought silently to myself. Mason stopped his pacing as if he'd forgotten I was there. "You weren't there last night, Kim. She gave me a reason." His voice was suggestive and I felt a tinge of jealousy erupt inside of my chest. "you slept with her?" Mason's face began to match his red hair as he ran his hand through it. "Well... No, but it almost happened." I smirked in relief and walked over to where he stood, analysing his shoes, "Almost only counts in horseshoes, Mace." I drapped my arms over his shoulders and planted a kiss on his cheek. His hands went instinctively to my hips and his lips met mine. His kiss became urgent as he laid me down on the bed. He kissed down my neck as I ran my hands up his chest under his shirt. Suddenly, he pulled away, "I want you to come with me." I gave him a sexy smile, "I'd go anywhere with you, Mason." I kissed him again, but his mind was off in another world. "I know where they are." I sighed and sat up as Mason started pacing again. "Where who are?" "The group of Strigoi. Rose told me where they are." I rolled my eyes , "Of course she did. So where are they?" "Spokane. Eddie and Mia are coming with me to hunt them. I want you to come too. We could use another dphmire." Then it hit me. Mason was going on a suicide mission, we hadn't finished our training. There was no way we could do this. "I'll be by your side the whole time.," I heard myself saying as I took Mason's hand. Mason had it planned out. We snuck out with Eddie and Mia. Thankfully Mia could use compulsion on the guards. We took a bus to Spokane and went to the mall Rose had told Mason about and began our search. We split up promising to call the others if we found something and to meet up in the food court in a few hours.

Mason'd POV

I walked along the edge of the wall silently. Humans walked nonchalantly, unknowing that just under their feet was the lair of the evil undead. I noticed an 'employees only' sign by a staircase and decided to follow it down. It led to a dark hallway, littered with the janitor's mops and buckets and brooms. The air was stale and moist as I moved down the dark hallway. I flicked on my flashlight and followed the hall farther down. The hall went on forever, but there was no sign of Strigoi. The only suspicious thing was the writing on the wall and even then it was nothing of importance, obviously it had been written by the janitors; a cleaning code of some sort. I followed the hall back up to the surface and found the others moping at the table, obviously they'd found nothing. Eddie and Mia looked up at my approch, but Kim jumped up and threw her arms around me. "Did you find anything?" She asked her green eyes met mine as I shook my head. Dissappointed, we all sat down not sure what to do. "Well isn't this cozy." I jumped up, "Rose, what are yoiu doing here?" Rose gave me a look that asked if I was stupid, "What am I doing here? What are you doig here?" That's when I noticed Christian Ozera standing beside her, "He's here too? Look we tried to find the Strigoi, but we didn't find anything." I said leaning on the table. Rose rolled her eyes, "Obviously or you'd be dead."

Rose's POV

I saw hurt flash through Mason'd eyes at my comment, but it was true. "Come on, we're going home." I said. "Wait, I did find a janitors hall, I think we should check it out. Just to have some extra eyes." I bit my lip and looked to Christian who shrugged, but I let Mason lead us around anyways. We walked down the hall until we came across writing on the wall. "What is that?" I asked Mason shrugged, "I think it's just a janitors code or something." After a moment it hit me. It was a code, but not for janitors. It was the royal families. "We need to get out of here. Now." We ran out and down the street before I realised we were lost. We turned down an ally and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I went on guard.

Kim's POV

The sound of a car coming up behind us made me freeze. It slowed down beside us, the sped up. I pused Christian to the wall behind me as the van turned back around, "I think we have company," I mumbled. The van came to a stop behind us and two humans got out. "Look we don't want any trouble," Rose said. As much as I disliked her, I knew we had to work together. One of the humans threw a punch at Eddie, who ducked. Soon we were in a full fight that stopped as quickly as it started when Mia screamed. One of the men had her pulled close to him with a gun pointed at her head. "Get in the car." I looked to Mason. What choice did we have? They come first. We got into the van amd drove away. We had no idea where we were going or if we'd make it back to the Academy. "Mason, I have to tell you something." I whispered. "No talking." One of our guards barked at me. I looked at Mason, but we both knew that we couldn't talk. We needed to stay strong. We pulled itno a driveway and were led into a house and were taken into a dimly lit basement. I sat with my back to the wall, hand cuffed to a chair. We all sat in silence, we had nothing to say even if we could talk. Suddenly, the door flew open and the air stood still as two figures walked into the room. As they came into full view, everyones hearts stopped. A man and a woman stood tall and confident; Strigoi. I had never seen one in person so this was the most terrifying moment in my short life. I sat in anticipation of the death that was sure to be moments away. "Hello, Children." The man said. We all sat staring unsure of what to do now.

Mason's POV

Their skin was as white as paper and their pupils had dark red rings around them. They were truely monsters. They were the faces of death. I watched Rose huntch in her chair, trying to get as far away as possible. I felt the strong urge to protect her, but with the handcuffs, I was going nowhere. "Do you want me to gag her?" A guard asked the Strigoi man. Roses's yelling must have brought them down. "No, I'd like to see what she has to say." A toothless smile spread across his dead face, "Please continue." Rose remained silent and i silently thanked God that she wasn't going to say something to get herself killed. "No? Nothing at all to add? Well feel free to pipe up if anything comes to mind." "Isaiah, why are you keeping them here? Why haven't we contacted the others?" The woman whined. "Elena, Elena, calm down. I'm not going to pass up the chance to enjoy myself with two moroi and..." He lifted Rose's and Kim's hair anf then checked Eddie's and my neck. "Four unblooded dphmires." He sighed satisfied with himself. I realized he'd been looking for guardian marks. Having found none, he knew we were as good as dead.

Kim's POV

Isaiah strolled over to Christian and Mia. Mia met his eyes for a second then looked away, but Christian met his gaze, obviously determined not to let his fear get the best of him. "Look at these eyes, Elena. Pale blue. Like ice. Like auquamarines. You almost never see them outside the royal , Ozeras, the occassional Zeklos" "Ozera." Christian's voice sounded almost fearless. Had I not looked in his eyes, I would have thought he was. "Surely not." He leaned into Christian, "But the age is right. That hair, Lucas and Moira's son?" Christian didn't respond, but the pain in his face brought on by his parents names gave it away. "I knew your parents. Great people. Unparalleled. Their deaths were a shame but, well... they brought it on themselves. They insisted on going back for you. Keeping you aorund until you were old enough to awaken you, I warned them it would be a disaster and...well..." He shrugged as if discussing the wheather and not the death of someone's family."They met disaster in a different way." You could almost feel the hatred boiling up inside Christian. "It's quitr interesting that you'd find your way to me after all this time. Perhaps I can realize their dream after all." He touched Christian's hair gently. "Don't touch him!" I shouted from across the room. He moved his eyes from Christian and began to stalk toward me, eyes dangerous. "Isaiah-" The woman-Elena- called to him in her whiny voice, "Call the others-" "Stop giving me orders!" Isaiah's anger was no loner directed at me, but Elena. He grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away, knocking her back and putting a dent in the wall. This guy had to be ancient to have that kind of strength. Elena was terrified, it was understandable. If Isaiah wanted to he could rip her head off before she knew what was happening. Elena dropped her eyes to the floor and began to stutter out an apology. Isaiah smoothed his already perfect shirt and took on a cold pleasentness he'd had before he exploded at her. "You clearly have opinions here, Elena, and I welcome you to voice them in a civil manner. Now, what do you think we should do with these cubs?" Elena was chosing words carefully as she voiced that killing us was best. Isaiah turned away from her and turned to Rose, Mason, Eddie, and I. "You four, are going to die. There's no avoiding it. I'd say I'm sorry but, well, I'm not. You do, based on behavior, have a choice in how you die." His eyes lingered on Rose and I, "Some will die more painfully then others." Eddie whimpered as all of us sat in complete fear. Isaiah turned on his heels to Christian and Mia. " You two have options. Only one of you will die. One will live in glorious imortality. Being charitable, I'll even take you under my wing until you get older." Rose choked on a laugh and Isaiah stared at her as she fell silent. He watched her until she seemed to be on the verge of tears and then went back to my Moroi. "As I was saying one of you will be awakened, but you must do it willingly." Christian growled. It was obvious that he was scared out of his mind, but there was noway in hell he was going to let it stop him. "Ah, how I love the Ozera spirit. But don't let him upstage you, dear. There is strength in common blood. So in order to live forever all you must do is kill one of them. Just tell one of them you want to do it and you will walk free. The other is dinner for Elena and myself." "No. No way am I killing one of my friends. I don't care what you do, I'll die first." Christian scowled. I knew he meant it. He was willing to lay down his life for us, but I could never let him do that. They come first.

Christian's POV

Isaiah waved his hand at me dismissively. "Easy to be brave when you aren't hungry. Go a few days without any other sustance... and yes, these four will start to look very good. And Daphmire's delicious, Some prefer them to Moroi, and while I share no such beliefs, I can certainly appreciate the variety." I scowled deeper; how disgusting can you get? "Don't believe me? Then let me prove it to you." He walked across the room to Kim and Eddie and stood between them. "Use me, drink from me." Rose blurted out, obviously realizing what he was going to 's smug look faltered and he raised his eyebrows, "You're volunteering?" "I've done it before. Let a Moroi feed off me, I mean. I like it. Leave the others alone." Rose rushed her words, but they still hit like a ton of bricks. I knew Lissa fed from her, but it still shocked me each time I heard it. "Rose!" Mason's voice rang out for the first time and Kim flinched. She loved him the way I loved Lissa. Mason couldn't see it, but it was obvious. Rose looked pleadingly at Isaiah. "No, not you. Not yet." Isaiah bent down beside Eddie. "No leave him alone!" Rose pulled against the hsndcuffs in an attempt to free herself. "Quiet." Isaiah didn't look at Rose, just at Eddie. "I can make this easy or I can make it hurt. Your silence will encourage the former." Eddie stayed quiet and Isaiah smiled, "Good. Now you won't fight me, will you?" Eddie smiled, he was under the spell. "No. I won't fight you." "Good, and you'll give me your neck freely won't you?" Isaiah continueed smiling, easily using compulsion on Eddie. "Of course," Eddie's voice was matter-of-factly as he tilited his head to the side, bearing his neck to Isaiah as a feeder would. I looked away, not wanting to see. Eddie moaned softly, ut other than that the room was in complete silence. "There," Isaiah said, blood dripping from his lips. He licked them and smiled at Mia and I. Eddie sat smiling, high off the bite and compulsion, "You see? It's that easy." With that Isaiah was gone.

Kim's POV

Twenty-four hours and nothing had changed. Things were looking hopeless. There was no way we were going to survive this. We were all starving, but for Mia and Christian things were much harder then for the rest of us. The needed blood and they needed it now before they got sick. They already looked sickly pale, like death. We all fell in and out of conciousness, but when Isaiah and Elena came down the steps we were all wide awake. "Hello, Children. How are you today?" His eyes swept over us, but our only replies were glares and a scowl from Christian. His eyes stopped on the Moroi and he advanced toward them."Any changes since my last visit? You're taking a very long time and it's upsetting Elena. She's very hungry, but not as hungry as you two, I suspect." Christian narrowed his eyes and managed a "Fuck off" through clenched teeth. "Don't you dare-" Elena started, but was cut off by Isaiah's dismissive hand. "Leave him alone. It just means we wait longer. It is an entertaining wait." Elena shot a look that could kill at Christian, who returned it whole heartedly. "Honestly, I don't know if I want to kill you or have you join us more." Isaiah smirked at Christian. "Don't you get tired of hearing yourself talk?" Christian asked, venom dripping from his voice. Isaiah contemplated the question for a moment, "No, not really. I don't get tired of this either." He strolled over to Eddie, who's face lit up at the chance of another feeding. "Goddamnit! Leave him alone!" Rose shouted at him. "Be quiet, girl! I don't find you nearly as amusing as I do Mr. Ozera." That makes two of us, I thought unhappily. "Oh ya? If you don't like me so much prove your point and bite me. Put me in my place and show me what a badass you are." Rose said with a snarl. "No! Use me!" "Mason, shut up. Use me, don't touch them." I snapped. "Good God. What a nobel lot you are. All Spartacus, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes at the analogy."But you don't really mean it. You only offered because of her. And you, him." Isaiah said to Mason and I, causing me to turn 100 shades of red. Mason leaned over to as if to ask if it was true. I bit my lip and realization crossed over Mason's face. He knew. "And you. I didn't believe you at first either, but now... It's not out of nobility either. You want it. You really have been bitten before." He smiled at Rose, "Lots of times, I'm guessing." He leaned down to Rose and pressed his lips against her neck. "Get away from her!" Mason shouted, shattering my heart. He knew. He knew and he still loved Rose. "Yes, you're a blood whore in the making. Unfortunately, I won't give you what you want." Isaish bent down next to Eddie and began to feed. When he finished he picked his head up and licked the blood from his lips. "Don't delay." He said and began walking toward the door, then turned back to Mia and Christian, "Sieze your opertunity to be saved. You even have a willing victim." He tilted his head to the side to indicate Rose and then he was gone. Christian's lips became a bitter smile, "You've never looked so good, Rose." He laughed. Then silence, hours of silence. Finally Rose piped up. "Hey! Are you going to keep starving us? Can't we at least have water or something?" Mason and Mia jerked up in surprise. "Shut up." One of the guards commanded. "Come on. My throat is burning, practically on fire." Her annoying voice whined. It wasn't until her eyes flickered to Christian that I understood and smirked. This bitch is smart. "Don't make me repeat myself," The guard attempted to sound intimidating. Rose shut up, but continued to stare at Christian. "Alright," Christian said suddenly. Almost to Rose, but I couldn't be sure. "I told you to shut up," The guard said. "No, I'm ready to drink." Everyone gasped. "Do not screw with us." The guard stood up. "I'm not. I'm tired of this. I want to get out of here and I don't want to die. So I want her." He pointed to Rose. "You asshole!" Masonshouted at Christian. "Should we get Isaiah?" One of the shook his head, "I don't think he's here." "Christian, are you out of your mind? Don't let them do this!" Mason struggled against the handcuffs and Rose looked uneasy. Mia was crying and it looked like I was the only sane one here. "You guys have to die, but I don't." Christian snapped at Mason flipping his jet black hair out of his icy blue eyes, "There's no other way out of this." I caught the look in Christian's eyes and for a moment a tinge of fear built up in me. He looked so serious. "Christian, please don't do this." Rose sounded terrified of her inevitable death. They're playing the part, I reminded myself as Christian approched her, flanked by two guards. "We've never liked eachother Rose, If I've got to kill someone it might as well be you. Besides you wanted this didn't you?" His words were icy and dangerous. One of the guards shoved Christian, causing him to stumble forward slightly, "Get it over with or get back to your chair." Christian stood up and shrugged it off, "Sorry, Rose, but you have to die. It might as well be for a good cause." He bent down next to her, "This is probably going to hurt." Then the slurping started. It sounded disqusting and panic filled my heart. He was really doing it. Then I felt the heat and I had to look down to cover my smile. "I can't believe he's doing it." One of the guards said and Mia began to sob. After a moment the guards began to sniff the air as the smell of the melting cuffs began to pollute it. In the moment of confusion, Rose jumped up, knocking poor Christian to the ground and picked up the pliers. She stabbed one guard in the cheek and punched the other one. "Don't move." A gun was pointed at her and she froze. The guard yelped and dropped the gun as Christian heated it up from across the room. Christian picked up the gun as Rose knocked out the man and pointed it at the man who'd been stabbed. "Oh, my God. Give that to me before you hurt someone." Rose took the gun from Christian and freed the rest of us. They handcuffed out captors and taped their mouths shut. Christian leaned on me for support and looked as if he could pass out any second. "Isaiah's gone right? We can just leave?" Mia suggested innocently through tears. "Those guys haven't left in hours, they could be wrong." Rose said. I shook my head, "We have to get out of here." I looked at Rose and bit my cheek. "Let's go check it out, just the three of us." I nodded to Mason and Rose. She looked between us and nodded. Thenwe were off going through the maze of halls attempting to find the way out; there was none. "We've got to go upstairs." Rose muttered under her breath. I sighed in frustration knowing she was right.

Mason's POV

The three of us started back to the room and I grabbed Rose's hand "Rose..." My voice trailed off, but Rose stopped. Kim stopped too, but my attention was on Rose. "Yeah?" I took a deep breath and looked down at her, "I really screwed things up." My eyes flashed to Kim and a look of pain crept across her delicate features. "We screwed things up, Mason." I sighed and examined our hands. "I hope that when this is all over we can figure things out. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you."

Kim's POV

I'd heard enough. I was gone before Rose could reply. I walked back into the room and Christian stood up, only to sit back down, obviously still weak from using magic. "Where are-" "They're coming." I cut him off not wanting to hear their names. When they came back, Rose took charge. She hatched out a plan. She would lead us out followed by Mia, then Christian and I, then Mason and Eddie. "I should be first," Mason muttered to himself. Mason and rose began arguing about who was first. "What are we supposed to do, leave you?" Mason barked at Rose. "Yes." I answered before Rose could. She looked at me for a moment then added, "You forget about me if you can get them out." "Rose, I'm not going to-" "Mason, can you do this or not?" Rose asked. After a moments hesitation he nodded, "Yes I can." We all went out and got to the middle of the room, we were so close. Then they were infront of us. "Children, children. This isn't how the game is played. You're breaking the rules." A cruel smile played on his lips as he chastised us. "Far and fast." Rose whispered back to us. "My, my, if looks could kill. You think you can take both of us by yourself?" Isaiah asked and Rose gritted her teeth. Rose was going to die. Rose lunged forward and we ran. Fast and far. "Get them out!" Rose yelled, but we were already gone. Mason dropped Eddie on me, "I'm going back." He turned and started walking. "Like Hell you are. Mason, that's suicide." "Rose is still in there, Kim. I have to help her." Mason searched my eyes for understanding. "I love her, Kim." I bit the inside of my cheek, "Fine, but I'm going too." I didn't give Mason time to protest as we headed back to the house.

Mason's POV

I ran in, Kim behind, and picked up the gun off the floor. Isaish had rose by her throat, her toes barely touching the floor. "Let her go, or I'll kill you." My voice was calm, despite the fact that my heart was pounding hard in my chest. "Try it." Isaiah dared and I emptied the barrel into his chest. "Get out!" Rose screamed at us, but I had to save her. Isaiah shoved Rose into Elena and blocked my path to her. "Mason, No!"

Kim's POV

It was too late to stop Mason from trying to save Rose, but I was not going to watch him die. I ran at him as fast as I could and pushed him out of Isaiah's reach, knocking him to the ground. I felt the cold, dead grip of Isaiah tighten around my neck and tears formed in my eyes. The I felt nothing as the world went black.

Mason's POV

Isaiah dropped Kim's lifeless body to the ground and it hit me. She sacrificed herself for me,even when she knew I loved Rose. I felt anger build up inside me and my vision began to turn red. I would not let Kim die in vain. I picked up the candel stick closest to me and swung it at Isaiah's head. It made contact, but didn't phase him. He pulled the stick out of my hands and cast it aside as if it weighed a little more than nothing. His hand gripped around my neck and lift me off the ground. His smile was cruel. I heard Rose scream my name and then everything went black and there was nothing.


End file.
